1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting apparatus, and more particularly to a tile saw that includes a rotary cutting element and a stationary table. Although the present invention finds particular utility in cutting ceramic tile or other similar objects, one may use it in a variety of applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a large number of tile saws, masonry saws and other such devices for cutting and shaping objects of different shapes, sizes and hardness. Some of those cutting implements are precision devices designed to make precise cuts at close tolerances. Others, e.g., devices used in the building industry, have constructions designed to resist the damaging effects of the elements and to facilitate portability.
The cutting apparatus of the present invention provides precision cutting while effectively resisting the elements and minimizing malfunctions that they may cause. It includes a table, a separate pan that supports the table, a cutting element disposed substantially above the supporting surface of the table, a motor that drives the cutting element, and a water pump that provides coolant for the cutting element. It can cut very hard objects such as ceramic tiles easily and precisely. It is a simple, lightweight and durable construction that facilitates portability, reduces the cost of manufacture and assembly, and provides consistent and reliable performance.
In accordance with one embodiment of this invention, a cutting apparatus includes a table, a motor, a rotatable cutting element driven by the motor, and an arm for supporting the motor and cutting element above the table. A pan supports the table and receives fluid used to cool the cutting element as it cuts an object. A pump assembly moves the fluid (e.g., water) from the pan to the cutting element. A detachable fence guides a tile or other object that the apparatus cuts.
The table is a rigid plate-like structure with a configuration that allows it to fit into the pan where shelf portions in the pan support the table a predetermined distance above its bottom. (Cooling fluid collects in the space between the bottom of the table and the bottom of the pan.) The table defines an elongate opening that receives edge portions of the cutting element as it rotates during operation. It also defines a plurality of openings throughout its body for the drainage of coolant and for the removal of cuttings from the table surface.
The arm lies secured at one of its end portions to the table; and at an opposite end portion, it supports the motor and cutting element above the table at a fixed, predetermined position. Thus, the cutting element and the table do not change positions relative to one another during operation. The arm also contains tubing for the coolant so that the tubing does not interfere with the cutting action.
The fence is a separate elongate structure that extends across the top of the table and includes a main body segment and attaching segments at opposite ends of the main body segment. The attaching segments allow a user to releasably secure the fence to the table at different locations and distance from the cutting element, on each side of the cutting element. At least one of the attaching segments also allows adjustment of the main body segment to vary the angle between an edge of an object and the line of cut made by the apparatus.